Falling
by LadyoftheSea7
Summary: This is skipping ahead in the Color of Blood. Still about Persephone and Sylar. Peter is here this time too. xD
1. Falling

Sylar smirked as he proceeded to cut Mr. Zephyr Dawson's head open and heard his screams but just then, Persephone burst in.

"Hey! I got your message. What's…"she stopped and was staring at the poor collage-age, sandy-haired boy against the wall, half-dead, with blood sprayed everywhere. She put her hand to her mouth, and her eyes were full of horror. She slowly started backing away.

"Perri…I…" Sylar started to say as he let Zephyr fall to the floor and started towards her.

"Perri…"

She ran out of the apartment towards the emergency stairs. Sylar raced after her.

"Persephone, WAIT!"

She ran with adrenaline speed to the top of the stairs and franticly pushed the door open and ran out onto the roof. She realized that there was nowhere else to go.

"Perri.." he said, advancing to her.

Persephone retreated back towards the edge of the building. Sylar realized what was about to happen.

"PERSEPHONE, NO!"

It was too late, with a small scream; Persephone in her frantic retreat stumbled backwards and fell from 17 stories to the crowded street below. Sylar raced to the edge where she fell and tried to slow her down. But you see, it just so happened that Peter Petrelli was walking in the street below. He heard a scream come from above him and looked up to see a girl, falling from the building. Suddenly, a strange, heroic instinct kicked in. Not caring who saw, he immediately kicked off the ground and flew towards her. When he got to her, he saw that her face was strangely calm. He then recognized who it was. It was Persephone Zachary, the beautiful, Australian, water-controller. He caught her in his arms. Her eyes flew open as he hovered in midair.

"Peter." Was all she could say.

Not knowing where he was going, he flew east and after a couple of minutes, he landed on sand and gently put her on her feet. Her eyes were still dazed in shock. He smiled at her.

"Wow…Peter…I…thank you." Was what she said.

He loved hearing his name come out of her mouth. His face then turned to a look of concern.

"How did you fall?"

She cast her eyes towards the sand and told him the story, him hanging onto her every word. When she finished, she flung her arms around his neck.

"Oh Peter! Thank you so much! I…I thought I was dead. I thought I was going to die."

When she pulled back, her arms still around him, tears were streaming down her flushed cheeks. He stared into her eyes and ran his hand over the top of her head in a soothing gesture. He sensed her calming. She sighed and drew herself closer to him, he welcomed her. She loved breathing in his scent.

"Peter?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Um…where are we?"

"Good question," he chuckled.

They broke apart. Peter then started up the sandy dune.

"Come on," he said with a grin.

She jogged up to catch him. They reached the top of the dune to find a sign that read "Long Island Beach, New York".

"Do you travel at supersonic speed or something?" she said jokingly

He laughed "Actually, yeah."

She put her hands into the back pockets of her ruffly, jean skirt and bit her crimson bottom lip.

"So, what now?" she asked.

He held out his arms to her.

"Come on."

She slightly hesitated but went into his warm arms and for the second time that day, Persephone was airborne. The next time she felt her high-heeled leather boots touch the ground, she looked around and saw that they were in Central Park. Peter smiled at her. She checked her black, Gucci watch that she got as a Christmas gift from her father. It was already 9:47.

"I should go." She said.

"I'll walk you home."

They wove through the streets to her apartment building, climbed the steps to the 20th floor. She took out her key and opened it. She then stood in the doorway.

"Thanks again…you know…for saving me." She said, blushing.

"Anytime."

She smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. With that, she bid him goodnight and slowly shut the door. She then threw on her pajamas and opened up her laptop. She had an instant message. Sylar.

Sylar: Hey. R u ok?

LadyoftheSea7: Yes. I'm fine.

Sylar: I saw P save u.

LadyoftheSea7: Yes. He did.

There was a pause.

Sylar: P, I'm sorry.

She didn't respond.

Sylar: P, please?

Persephone frowned.

LadyoftheSea7: Fine.

LadyoftheSea7: Meet me Long Island Beach, Guard Tower #17 10:30 pm 2morrow. Don't b l8.

Sylar: I'll b there

Sylar: C u Perri

LadyoftheSea7 has signed off at 10:37 pm.

With that, Persephone closed the computer and climbed into bed and slept without dreams.


	2. The Meeting

At ten thirty that night Persephone stepped out of her black Jeep and walked over to the guard tower. She was wearing a long sleeve gray shirt and darks skinny jeans with black knee high boots. She was glad she brought her trench coat. It was freezing on the beach in a New York winter. She hopped onto the tower and sat on the edge. A couple minutes later, she heard someone walking on the sand towards her. She didn't look back.

Sylar pulled himself over the railing and she heard his footsteps draw nearer and he came up right beside her. She stiffened.

"Hey," he said.

She looked straight ahead.

"Hey."

He put his elbows on the rail.

"Listen, I didn't mean for you to fall."

She swung her head sharply at him.

"Why do you feel the urge to kill?" she said.

"I …well...the Hunger…"

"For the power? The pleasure?"

"Power…both…" he said uncomfortably.

"Why? You have so many amazing abilities. Why do you need to kill to be satisfied? Why does it make you smile to see fresh blood and brain? Why?" she said this all very fast.

There was a silence. He looked away and sighed. The air grew more tense.

"Sylar, look at me. Why?" she said as she reached out and turned his face to her.

Their eyes met. Brown met blue.

"Its, the Hun"ger. Every since I took my first ability, it calls to me. Taking abilities used to make me feel complete, special, but lately, not so much. And then, when I met you…you made me feel…whole again."'

Persephone was surprised to find that she didn't know what to say.

"Persephone, I'm sorry. Do you think…that we could just…start over?"

For a split second, Persephone saw a flash of murder in his eyes and the next thing she knew, she was pinned against a wall by an invisible force. Her mouth clamped itself shut. She struggled fiercely, but it was no use. Sylar advanced towards her with a smirk on his face. But then, he saw her terrified sapphire eyes, and sighed. Just like that, Persephone was cut loose and dropped to her knees. She looked up, with her hair falling into her face. Sylar was slumped against the opposite railing, his head between his hands. Persephone got to her feet and slowly walked over to him. He looked up at her, his eyes bloodshot.

"I…I can't believe, I was about to…"

Persephone cautiously sat down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's like, whenever I feel the Hunger, your face comes to my mind, and then…it doesn't feel so strong."

"Kind of like, I'm your Kryptonite?" she said smiling.

Sylar chuckled and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah, like my Kryptonite."

She gave him a small smile.

"So, how many abilities do you have?" she asked.

"I really do know. You?"

"Just one." She replied, but he could sense that she was lying and decided not to push the subject now.

She pulled her jacket tighter around her.

"It's chilly." She said.

She got up and offered her hand to him and gave him a lift up.

"Thanks." He said.

There was a silence.

"I should go." She said.

Then she gave him a grin and was about to leave when he said,

"Persephone wait,"

She turned.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Well…for agreeing to see me."

"Oh, no problem. I'm glad I did. I'll see you around kay?"

"Yeah."

She smiled and hopped over the ledge. He watched her walk up the beach, her hair billowing behind her, and she got into her car and drove off.


	3. Dream

That same night, Sylar took a shower and flopped down on his bed and was asleep within minutes.

The sun shone down on the island. The sky was blue and the water was a breathtaking aqua. For some reason, he ran down to the water, to find a tan-skinned, raven haired woman standing with her back turned to him, ankle deep in the water. She was wearing a flowing white silk sari-skirt and a white halter bikini top. She looked back at hum with her enormous sapphire eyes. His heart leapt, Persephone. She smiled at hum. He walked over to her. She flung her arms around his chest. She felt like she was really there. He wrapped his arms around her waist. When she leaned back, she pressed her crimson lips against his. The world seemed to melt away. He stroked her hair and smiled.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." She whispered.

Her face then became serious.

"Sylar, please control the Hunger. I don't want you to be a killer. Please, for me…"

He pulled her closer to him.

"Please…"

With that, he felt her sigh in his arms and she dissolved away, leaving only a faint shimmer. The island too, melted away and he was then standing on what looked like to be the top of a building in New York. He heard the crackling of electricity coming from behind him and whipped around. It was the picture from Mohinder's apartment of Persephone being tortured.

"SYLAR!" she screamed.

Tears were coming down from her eyes and blood was everywhere.

"SYLAR PLEASE! Please… help me…you said…you'd help me…."

He tried to run towards her, but found that she was moving away and that he couldn't run fast enough, like he was stuck in slow motion.

"NO! PERSEPHONE!" he tried to shout, but it only came out in a whisper.

"NO…no, no,no…" was all he could say.

He was then running through blackness. Then he saw her standing with her back to him.

"Persephone!" he said

But then, when he got to her, he saw a black-hooded figure standing in front of her and heard her gasp. The figure had drove a silver knife into her heart and yanked it out.

"NO!" he yelled.

She spun to face him, staggering and collapsed into his arms.

"Persephone…"he whispered.

Her eyes focused on his and she spoke.

"I…love you….Sylar.."

Sylar found that tears were streaming down his face.

"Persephone…I….I love you too. Please …don't die."

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He saw her smile slightly and then her eyes closed and he felt her exhale her last breath.

"No, no, no…"

He held her close to her tightly. Then, everything faded, and then there was nothing.


End file.
